Sonic X Rewind
Sonic X Rewind, known in Japan as "Sonic X Kai" (ソニックX会, Sonikku Ekkusu Kai; lit. "Sonic X Revised"), is an anime series that is a high-definition remastered and recut of Sonic X, done for its 15th Anniversary by Heroton Productions. It is set to premiere on April 6th, 2018, which is the 15th Anniversary of when Sonic X first Premiered in Japan. Overview The "Kai"　(改「かい」) in the series' name means "updated," "modified," or "altered." In the English version, the show's Alternate title "Rewind", is meant to signify the Anime "Starting over from the beginning". As Lead Director Eloy Rosario stated, "Sonic X Rewind exists to erase the sins of the English dub's past, and give the anime the proper treatment it deserves." Series Information The series was extensively "refreshed" for Widescreen Television. This is not a new animation, but rather a remastered edit that runs through the entire series. Part of this is reformatting and extending the picture to 16:9 Widescreen. Through digital processing, the image was made vibrant. All the music, damage and noise remaining on the Dragon Ball Z film is removed, making the image much clearer in high-definition. Sonic X Rewind includes a complete re-recording of the English dub, with all of the Japanese footage left unchanged (Save for the Japanese Text being changed to English), as well as completely new sound design with updated sound effects. The opening and ending themes are completely new. The Infamous 4kids edits to the original English dub are removed and the script is more faithful to the Japanese version, meaning scenes depicting swearing, blood and in some cases death, are kept intact. While no no animation is used, some new effects and some animation frames are spliced into the old footage. More than likely, this was done to bridge gaps left behind when filler material was removed, so as to keep the length and pace of the episode intact. It is also possible that this was done to replace damaged frames. The style of the animation should be considered "neo-classic" for it is designed to blend in seamlessly with the existing animation. Music While the original Sonic X's Soundtrack was composed by Yoshihiro Ike, Rewind uses a new OST that consists of various artists, including Kenji Yamamoto of Dragon Ball Z fame, and Shoji Meguro to name a few. Also certain music from the game series (Composed by Jun Senoue and Tomoyo Ohtani) are used as well. One infamous addition to the 4kids edit was the removal of the Yoshihiro Ike OST with more generic MIDI Music, and although this change is removed for Rewind, "Gotta go Fast" is still heard in one of the Episodes. In Addition, during the Japanese version of the Final Hazard Fight, Crush 40's Live & Learn plays. This is kept in Rewind, but in addition, "Open your Heart" now Plays against Perfect Chaos. Voice Recast Due to Using Heroton Production voice actors, the English Dub's Cast is redone in a silimar vein to the Sonic Adventure Triolgy & Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy Collections. Some Actors are kept intact from the 4Kids Cast (Or uses Sound-a-likes). The Japanese Cast Remains intact from the Original however. Note: Any cast member that is unchanged is labeled with a "N/a".